1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data communication control system for controlling an image data transmitter for transmitting image data and an image data receiver for receiving the transmitted image data and performing an image output processing such as image recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Developments are being made in electronic OA equipment such as image readers and word processors, electrophotographic copying machines or printers such as laser beam printers as output devices for computers and the like, display devices such as CRT displays, and electronic file devices such as floppy devices. However, image data transmitters such as image readers and image data receivers such as laser beam printers use different image data communication control systems depending on the type of such transmitters or receivers and the like. When the control systems are different, control and response data are also different. In view of this, image data are conventionally transmitted in parallel through different channels for different control and response data. This does not allow a connection between image data transmitters and receivers of different types for the purpose of image data communication therebetween.